1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display panel comprises a front panel, a rear panel, and barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel. The barrier ribs form a plurality of discharge cells. Each of the discharge cells is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a Ne—He gas mixture and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
When a high frequency voltage generates a discharge of the plasma display panel, the inert gas within the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays emit a phosphor formed between the barrier ribs such that the image is displayed. Since the above-described plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, the plasma display panel has been considered as a display apparatus.